Forum:Zeon Adams and the Monster of Malice
' Zeon Adams and the Monster of Malice '''is a comedy/action short story. It fills in some of the information in the arcs (including the possible new arc, the Dawn Arc). It is a first-person work. Chapter 1: Thinking While Falling A lot of people tell you that your life flashes before your eyes when you're experiencing a long, and usually fatal, fall. That you know that everything is about to end, that it's hopeless. That you're done. Those people are dirty, rotten liers. I can tell you what you actually think while hurling from 1300 feet up. It's incredibly inspiring... and also incredibly simple. It is: ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! That's what I'm thinking as I plunge down towards Goat City. Or, rather, the outskirts of Goat City. But it's hard to tell, since some of the biggest companies have their headquarters, or factories located on the outskirts. So, many of the workers their built their own homes along that area. And I'm falling down towards it. I tug at the medallion-thing that was forced around my neck, but it won't budge. I know it's blocking my Ki, know I should get it off, but I can't. No matter how hard I pull, it won't budge. So, I tear my attention from the instrament of my death and finally see where I will become a pancake. Through the clouds whipping by, I can see the main building of Yoake Corp. Oh, the ever-lovin', freakin' irony. I'll end my trip here in the same place I began. I love it. So I snap my eyes shut, and remember what led to this.... it all started with a needle being pushed into my neck while I was asleep. Chapter 2: Abudctions and Other Things That evening was nothing special. I finished my work at Goativision (it's my job. They make video games. Yeah.), and had headed home, which, since it was summer, was good ole' Ex Cathedr, the Roman house I fixed up. I had some dinner (cooked by DZ, who else?). I took a shower, typed down some story notes for Wizard X Wizard, my manga, fed Rawfull and Sniffles, and got ready to go to bed. Now, this is were things get wierd. Yes, I had heard the rumors of Yoake Corp recruiting random civilians as guienea pigs for their still in development drugs, medicines, you name it. Yes, I had heard the ones about the civilians who were "favored" fought in an arena to test themselves before being tested on. Thing was, I never believed it until now. Anyway, I had showered again, then got in the ole jammies and slid into bed. After quickly locking the doors and making sure no one could teleport in (some people have a bad habit with that coughRichiecough), I rolled over, onto my pillow, and started to nod off. And then, out of nowhere, there was a slight rustling in my room. I bolted upright, creating a small Ki orb that cast light around the room. I scanned it quickly in the emereld hue. Nothing seemed out of place. Huh. I extinguished the orb and leaned back, starting to fall asleep. Oh, man I needed it. It had been a long day. Jacobs wouldn't stop wining about how that ONE alien wouldn't run to the RIGHT piece of cover, and he WOULDN'T listen to the fact that the AI was supposed to determine where the enemies arrived. And then there was another shuffle. I ignited the Ki orb again. Nothing. I extinguised it, then leaned over, pulling my pillows around my ears. Probably just Sniffles trying to figure out how to get in the bed with me without me waking me up. And then a needle slid into my neck. I jolted, my eyes slamming open. However, almost immediatley after, I felt a wave of pure peace running over me, like the best of some of the those drugs the poor saps use to make thier lives feel better. Who need drugs when you get the same feeling after a nice workout? My eyelids drooped, but I resisted the notion. Something was wrong. A hand reached down, pushed my head down. Darkness rushed in as I looked up. Was that a female head? What was going on? Didd snifffleess..... That's all I remember before I blacked out.